


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After escaping, Ciel finds himself in the same situation.





	Deja Vu

Ciel couldn't help but laugh.

After outwitting a _demon_ , no less, in a marvelous display of strategy that would make any chess master impressed, he found himself in the exact same situation - about to be sacrificed on some dark altar.

Him and his fucking soul - acting like a beacon for any idiots who wanted material experiences at others' expense.

He shouldn't have let his guard down, despite knowing that Sebastian was forced to return to the demon realm and the contract was dissolved. Being focused on the demon in front of him for so long, he neglected to see the change in demeanour of others' walking the streets. It didn't take him long to be kidnapped again.

Why the hell couldn't anyone else have a nice, shiny soul?

Leather straps were tightened on all of his limbs. A dark priest leered at him, holding a knife. "First, we state our intent. Then, we call the attention of the demon. And finally, we sacrifice you. Let's hope that he will be pleased enough to appear."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Ciel muttered.

The incantations started. After a while, they reached a higher pitch - Ciel knew that they were on the second phase. The priest started to raise the knife.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the demon appeared, all eyes on Ciel.

Ciel glanced upwards. Of course it was _him_.

The look on the priest's face was one of surprise, that the demon appeared early.

With an angry shout, the demon destroyed everyone in the room. Morphing back into Sebastian's form, he leaned over Ciel.

"Well, well, what a nice surprise," Sebastian said sardonically.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a small, resigned smile. "I didn't even have to ask this time for you to kill everyone."

Sebastian's eyes glinted. "Because I didn't want anyone to know that you'd outwitted me, that I'd _failed_ and let a human get the better of me."

Ciel smirked. "We're both failures. You failed to maintain a claim on my soul, and I failed to walk down the street."

Sebastian chuckled, still not moving.

Ciel sighed. "I don't hate you, Sebastian. And I feel terrible. But I'm just trying to survive, you know?"

Sebastian cocked his head, curious.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense!" Ciel said, attempting to be peppy. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided," Sebastian said as he undid his restraints. "No one has ever escaped me before. I need time to think of an adequate punishment."

"Why didn't you come back to get your revenge earlier?" Ciel asked, sitting up and rubbing his wrists.

"There are rules," Sebastian replied. "It's appropriate that demons only appear when summoned."

"Since when are you appropriate?" Ciel asked, laughing.

Sebastian smirked. "True. And to be honest, Ciel - I'm still going to find a way of torturing you and making you regret you were ever born, but I'm proud of you."

Ciel giggled despite himself. "Thanks. It wasn't easy."

"I know the feeling," Sebastian said dryly.

Ciel leaned towards Sebastian and gave him a light hug. "Poor baby. So, now what?"

"Like I said, I need time to think. But I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

"So that means you'll be my butler again?" Ciel asked almost eagerly.

"Why not."

Ciel grinned. "Great! Because I've been missing those delicious pastries of yours. It's like, you've already gotten your revenge."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "About that... if you damn _me_ to eating rotten souls," he gestured around the room, "I think it's appropriate if you're on a strict diet of of vegetables and medicinal herbs."

Ciel pouted, but laughed. "Aww..."

Ciel brushed himself off. "Well, then," he said, reaching for Sebastian's hand.

They exited the room together.


End file.
